Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 6: Lost Fleet.
Here is preview clip six of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Crazy Ed - Otis (Lady and the Tramp) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) Transcript *Otis: Be careful around these parts, tugboats. There will be more ghosts in this here shipyard then I can shake my pick ax! Darn shame too. Because I was close to finding my treasure. *Ten Cents: Oh dear. *Sunshine: No worries. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine flame a crab to get a red gem, but grab two green gems, then charge another crab to get a red gem, hop up to get three red gems, and charge another grab to get a red gem. They get seven green gems, two blue gems and a yellow gem by hitting six enemies, hop into a cannon, and fire at some enemies, a chest in a cave, a blocked wall, another chest on the ground, but hop off, and grab four blue gems, two green gems, and a yellow gem. The two tugboats go through the hole, flame a chest to get a blue gem, grab a red gem and a green gem, flame two rhynocs, a shell, and two crabs to get a butterfly, six green gems and a red gem, flame a ghost to get a blue gem and a green gem, get a butterfly, a yellow gem, six red gems, two green gems, and a blue gem from hitting a crab while going down and back up, fly over to the tunnel, run through, hit two crabs to get two red gems, hit a ghost, two rhynocs, and another crab to get three green gems and a red gem, get four red gems from a crab and a butterfly from a shell, hop onto a cannon to shoot a hole in the ship and four vultures and get four green gems, hop onto a ship to hit a ghost and rhynoc to get a blue gem and a green gem, hop off to get a red gem and a blue gem, hop back on the boat, grab a blue gem and a yellow gem, grab five red gems by hitting a crab, and meet up with Otis next to a chest) *Otis: Would you like at that? Some fool hid a funny looking egg in my treasure chest. (leaves. Ten Cents and Sunshine free a sleeping puppy named Dipstick. The two boats use their protective power up shield, dive into the sea, swim underneath to get three red gems, three yellow gems, a green gem, and an extra life from a jar. They head out of the boat and head back to the start where they use a whirlwind to go up, grab fifteen red gems, thirteen green gems, two blue gems, and a yellow gem from some crabs, and arrive at an area with some rhynocs and Puffa. They hit a chest to get a blue gem and three green gems and meet Puffa) *Puffa: Guys, you're just in time. A rhynoc skateboard has challenged us to a race. They said you're slower than a Molten Crater fire slug. I stuck up for you, though! I told them I've seen some pretty fast fire slugs. So, are you ready to race these guys? They bet us an egg that you won't win. *Ten Cents: Okay. *Puffa: Right on! You can use my special racing board. Every time you do a trick, it builds up turbo charge. You can use your turbos at any time by pressing the square button. Good luck! *Sunshine: Let's do it. *(the two boats manage to win the race against while grabbing seven red gems, four blue gems, and four green gems in three laps) *Puffa: Yeeesss!! You schooled them like a bunch of dizzy, one-toed sand gnorcs! ... Oh yeah, I guess we won this egg, too. (Frickles breaks from his egg and dances) Now that the rhynocs are gone, do you want to try a real challenge? I know you're fast, but I bet you can't defeat all the crabs on the course and still beat me in a race! Want to give it a shot? *Sunshine: Bring it on! *Puffa: Alright! Eat my dust, boys! *Ten Cents: Oh yeah? *(the two tugboats race against Puffa, and having managed to defeat all the crabs in one place, beat Puffa by winning all three laps) *Puffa: Sheesh! I can't believe you beat me! You must have been practicing the whole time I thought you were looking for eggs... Hey, speaking on which, one of those crabs with guarding this one... (Patches appears from his egg) *(Ten Cents and Sunshine race again and complete three laps to get an extra life. They hurry back to where they were on the boat, go outside, grab three blue gems and two yellow gems, use a cannon to fire two vultures to get a red gem and a blue gem, fly over to a cave to get two green gems, a blue gem, and a yellow gem, hurry back to use the whirlwind to go back up, grab the green gem, hurry back into the ship, use the power up shield, dive into the sea, swim to get ten red gems and five blue gems on climbing out, free Salter, hurry into a cave to get a blue gem, head inside, and meet Otis) *Otis: These here waters are usually my favorite diving spot, though I can't get any loot with these submarines patrolling around. Think you can pilot this here sub that I bought for preservation? *Sunshine: Sure. *Otis: Alright then guys, press the X button to speed on up, and if you get a sub in sight, the torpedo will then lock on. If you get a good lock on, fire away with the circle button. *Ten Cents: Let's get them. *(the two tugboats hop into the submarine and shoot a chest and manage to defeat all six submarines) *Otis: Well, I'll be burned! You've got some mean sub-driving skills. Why don't you have this here egg as a reward? (gives Two Tone to Ten Cents and Sunshine) Sorry to ask your help again, but there's even more submarines that come out of nowhere. If you can blast them, I can use this acid lake as my swimming hole again. *Sunshine: Oh dear. Not once more. *Otis: Darn tooting! Get them, you guys! *Ten Cents: Let's do it. *(the two tugboats hop into the submarine and manage to defeat all seven submarines) *Otis: Hoooohoooo, at last, the acid lake is safe for swimming again! I wish I could reward you better, but all I have left is the other egg here. Maybe there will be something better in this one. (gives Pepper to Ten Cents and Sunshine, who dive into the sea, using their shield power up, and manage to get twenty six red gems, ten green gems, eight blue gems, two yellow gems, and head over to the exit) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino